1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to an electronic device and a method of controlling the electronic device may play contents in association with such an event where an electronic device enters into or comes out of a network environment including a plurality of electronic devices that may communicate with each other.
2. Related Art
In recent years, development of hardware and software and convergence of networks allow electronic devices to communicate with each other in various communication manners and render the electronic devices applicable in a diversity of areas.
Accordingly, there is a need of a more user-friendly user interface (UI) for an electronic device that may communicate with another electronic device, and a need for developing various methods of being able to effectively control an electronic device so that a user may simultaneously enjoy various contents in a plurality of electronic devices (for example, 3-screen play or 5-screen play).